


My Precious Darling

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Big Ass, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Extreme Underage, F/M, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Jaune loves taking care of little Pyrrha, hell he's been there for practically every milestone.  And while it shames him to say, she is basically his best friend.  Though... sometimes he has more thoughts that are definitely not targeted towards friends.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 23
Kudos: 70





	My Precious Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm alive. I have two fics to post! There is this chapter, which is chapter 1.  
> Fun fact this was the very first fic I ever wrote. I went back and edited it, and was waiting for the picture commissions to be done before I posted it!
> 
> The wonderful art is from The Yeager on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/TheYeager_san

Jaune watched excitedly as the grey car sped off. He excitedly closed the door once it vanished from view. He couldn’t help but grip the grey plastic bag in his hands with an ecstatic anticipation. He had gone to the store to pick up some essentials, groceries, drinks, a dog collar for the new puppy at his house, though he had yet to take that to them. He’d have to remember that later, but most importantly he had brought snacks for his favorite girl.

In front of him, stood the fresh six year old Pyrrha Nikos, her flaming red hair cut just below her ears, and the back pulled into a small ponytail. Her emerald eyes stared at him expectantly. He couldn’t help but gulp as he stared at her figure. This was going to be hard, not the taking care of Pyrrha thing, no that was never a problem. The length of it though? That was definitely going to be tough, Summer had just started and school was out.

Unfortunately her mom had to be busy, she’d be gone for the entirety of the Summer! What kind of parent does that? It was a good thing that Pyrrha adored him, so much she often referred to him as daddy. He felt a small twitch in his pants, that was the problem though. Jaune was socially awkward, his only friend was the six year old child in front of him. Though, he supposed he couldn’t ask for a better friend, no the problem came when he realized something. He carved her, he had watched her grow up, practically more of a parent than her own. He hadn’t missed anything about her since she was four. He had oodles of albums of her, of her in happy moods, sad moods, different outfits. Tight fitting ballerina outfits, sporty outfits… low cut tshirts, loose shirts. Tight fitting pajamas, you name it. 

He was getting distracted, no, this was the problem. He was attracted to her, not in a friendly way, no he wanted her and wanted her badly. She was going to be an absolutely stunning woman one day, and he couldn’t stand the thought of another man taking her. He was rather ashamed to admit that he’d masturbated to several of her photos prior. He’d cum literal gallons at the thought of what he’d do to her. The thought both terrified and excited him.

“Daddy?” His daze was suddenly halted as he stared at her, his pants twitching one more time. The little girl in front of him, with her crimson hair, matted with water, some still glistening off of her alabaster skin stared up at him, her arms spread open.

“Oh! I’m sorry Pyr!” He lowered himself, he had to, she only came up to his waist. He put the bag down and spread his arms open, she ran up to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He managed to wrap her entirety, and pull her close to him.

“Hey sweetie, what do you wanna do today?” He asked, whispering quietly.

“Lets watch a movie! I wanna just spend time with you before bed.” Her voice was a mere whisper, reaching gently into his ear, his entire body shivered at the excitement. If she was going to want to watch a movie, that meant only one thing. He needed to get changed into something more comfortable, or he’d be in pain.

  
  


Pyrrha loved Jaune, he was the best adult in the world, though she supposed he wasn’t an adult. He was only twice her age after all, either way, he was her most precious person, even more than mommy. 

She waited quietly as he prepared, whenever they watched movies he always changed clothes. She didn’t get why, but he had told her it was to be comfortable. And she did want him to be comfortable. When he came back, with snacks in hand she squeed, it was time to get started!

She took her favorite position, on his lap. 

Jaune was right, he really did need to change, whenever they watched movies, it always ended with her sitting on his lap. He’d at one point chosen to keep his jeans on, but that just ended with his cock confined to a tight prison the entire time. He found that wearing sweatpants helped, she paid no attention to the rising bulge most of the time, and he got himself a special treat, like right now.

One thing Jaune had noticed with Pyrrha as she got older, was that she was hitting puberty early, not in the chest area no. She still had a delightfully flat chest, this of course meant she didn’t wear a bra yet, and with some of her shirt choices, wellt that just let him get a glimpse at her cherry red nipples. One thing he noticed, and LOVED, was how her areola were puffy, and her nipples were definitely larger than average. While he enjoyed the view he was currently getting. No, what he really enjoyed, or rather noticed what was happening was her larger than average waist line. Her hips had developed splendidly, her figure was very much pear shaped, her hips were wide and her oh so delicious ass. Oh gods, she had the biggest bubbly butt he’d ever seen, she had a bigger butt than his 13 year old sister for christ sakes! 

It was honestly a beautiful thing, he’d always been an ass man himself. Well anyways, the reason he found it to be quite the treat? Whenever she sat on his lap, she’d sometimes wear tight fitting biker shorts. Another thing he loved about her, especially since she went pantyless, also those smooth white thigh high stockings she wore, she wasn’t sure why her mom got them for her but he loved them nonetheless. Right, off topic, no what he loved was how her ass wrapped itself around his bulge, this was the other reason he wore sweatpants, his dick was able to mold them without actually hanging out. 

He hadn’t been able to concentrate on the movie, as he paid attention to his lower half, her bubbly rear sandwiched, and almost eclipsed the entirety of his girth. He wasn’t one to brag but he had a solid 5 inches of girth. He was an Arc after all. He couldn’t help but grin, as he enjoyed the feeling of her vice like grip on his dick, he watched as his 12 inch cock, came up short just above the halfway point of her back.

He always imagined how it would be to just penetrate her, how far could he get? He shivered a little as she squirmed, stroking his raging erection as she did so. God, he loved this little girl, and she would be his one day, but he’d have to be patient.

As the movie came to an end Pyrrha shifted, and turned back to Jaune. She noticed he had a smile on his face, he always did when they watched movies. And it made her happy, he especially seemed to like it when she sat on him, she wasn’t really sure why but the bulge that he had, always seemed to make him feel good, and she wanted him to feel good. 

If she was being honest, she’d recently been experiencing her own sense of goodness. Whenever she sat on him, or was close, her core would feel warm, she wasn’t sure what that was about. 

“Daddy?” She asked, her eyes meeting his as he stared back at her, though he caught his eyes wandering from time to time. She wasn’t sure what he was looking at.

“Yes sweetie?” She loved his voice, it was gentle and soft, but he didn’t treat her like a child! 

“I’m not sleepy yet, can we play a game?”

He paused for a little bit, she was worried he’d say no.

“Sure. What do you want to do?” 

She beamed brightly, her eyes lightning up with joy.

“Oh oh! Hide and seek! I found a place you’ll never find me!”

He gained an amused grin as he stared her down. “Oh? Alright then, I’ll be the seeker. I’ll give you 30 seconds!”

“Okay! But no peeking!” 

He nodded, she giggled as she got off him, though she chose to give him a small kiss on the lips. It was their little thing after all, he had taught her that.

She soon ran off as he began to count, soon she found herself down the hall. It was a recent find, but there was a small hole, one she knew he couldn’t fit, but she definitely could! This was going to be the perfect place, it was head hey so she’d have to climb a bit but she could do it. 

She began to pull herself up, her head and upper body through, then the problem started. Once she got to her hips, she found she couldn’t move forward anymore. Her hips had gotten wedged on the sides, and now she couldn’t move! She tried backing up, but found herself still stuck. Panic began to set in.

Jaune smiled as she bounced away, he’d promised not to peak, but he couldn’t help himself. He watched as her bubbly butt jiggled and bounced up and down as she made her way out. God he loved how it did that, after the thirty seconds were up, he made his way down the hall.

  
Thankfully he had a good idea where she’d gotten off too. It didn’t take him long to turn the corner, prepared to see a hole in the wall, but what he found instead surprised, but more than that it aroused him. 

Instead of a hole in the wall, he found a pair of legs hanging out, but that wasn’t the important part. NO what was important, was what was stuck, black skin tight biker shorts which hugged her giant ass tightly, exemplifying each curve, wedged right up her plump little slit. That was the sight that caught his attention, especially when he realized that she must have worked up a sweat. The shorts clung to her young flesh wet flesh as she squirmed and tried to free herself. 

But, that didn’t keep his attention long, no what did was the small slit, the shorts had ridden up against her young plump pussy. He could make out the small mounds, and the little nub. The tight shorts exemplified her small form, clinging tightly into her walls, he could practically make out her little passageway as she tried to free herself. Just above that he could view the crinkle of her lower hole.

He gulped, the sight in front of him was too much, he was petrified, he didn’t move for a solid minute. That was till he heard the whimpering, this instantly snapped him out of his daze. 

“Pyr! Pyr I’m here.” At the sound of his voice, he heard a muffle, and soon the whimpering stopped. She must have said something he couldn’t hear.

“Hey, I’ll get you out. Just sit tight.” He made his way towards her, his erection making it increasingly difficult to approach. He’d never been this hard before, and honestly he wasn’t too surprised. The view in front of him was possibly the most amazing thing he’d ever seen, his brain was obviously not getting enough blood as his decision making had been shot. 

Quickly he grabbed his scroll, and without pause, he began to take several pictures, he NEEDED these. He had to have a memorial of the occasion. As he approached her, though, he found his body weak, his throat was dry and his eyes unable to shift even a little. He was so concentrated on her soft jiggling ass, that he failed to notice just how close he had gotten. 

The tip of his cock, even while confined, had pressed against her soft folds, opening them ever so slightly even through her shorts. He only realized what was happening when he heard a soft… moan? From the other side. This, this caught him off guard. He… he wasn’t really about to do this was he? 

He watched as she struggled one more time, her cheeks spreading ever so slightly, giving him a clean view of her small crinkle. Yes, yes he was.

Pyrrha was freaking out, she couldn’t get out no matter how much she struggled, and it was becoming hot. She had begun to sweat, and her shorts had started to cling to her bum more than they had before. 

Her panic however stopped when she heard daddy’s voice. She was saved! As she calmed down, she noticed silence, which had been followed by a clicking noise. She wasn’t sure what that was, but soon that stopped. However, as she waited, she felt something, something pressed against her precious place. She felt it open slightly, and something touched her inside. The heat she felt before had come back, but it was so much more intense! Her body shivered and she let out a sound she’d never done before. 

Whatever that was, it felt good, really good. Soon though, her thoughts were cut off as she felt Daddy’s hands reach around her waste. She was as good as free, or that’s what she thought. He was moving her legs apart? Why was he doing that? Then she felt something hot against her core, it felt like warm air. Once again, a shiver ran through her spine, the sensation in her womb was heating up again, this time far more intense than before. She wanted it to stop, it was like an itch she couldn’t reach. 

Unknown to her her womb had begun to react, her cervix winked periodically waiting in anticipation for what was to come.

Jaune gently split her legs apart, he wanted a good view of her slit. He paid special attention to her clit. The little nub visible through the tight material, slowly he moved closer. He took a deep breath, the scent THRILLED him. He could smell her soap, but more importantly, he could smell the salty scent of sweat which permeated her body, and there was something else. He watched as she trembled when he did this. 

This, this was exciting, his cock ached, it yearned to penetrate her to split her open on his rock hard shaft! He was going to do it, and nothing would stop him, he was going to make her his turn her into his favorite little breeding sow. Slowly he slipped his hands across her butt, squeezing once for good measure causing her to shake in reaction. He couldn’t help but grin, once his fingers reached the hem of her shorts he began to slide them down. As he started to uncover her soft unblemished flesh he noticed resistance. When he pulled them from her pussy, he heard a slosh, and noticed a clear liquid string trail from her quivering lips to her now lowered shorts.

This, this excited him, he wanted to take her now, but he couldn't, that'd hurt her. He loved Pyrrha too much to hurt her, too badly, as he finished sliding her shorts down her soft legs, tossing them to the side. He stared in awe, her young flesh bare before him. He had dreamed about this countless times, imagined how she’d look underneath, the real thing blew all of that out of the water. Her lips had been far more plump than he’d images, her slit glistening with sweat and thick trails of her own juices. It was a pretty light pink color, one that you’d only expect from someone so young. Then there was her little crinkle, nice and clean from how well she kept herself. Once more he took a few pictures, soon he hit the record button. Putting his scroll to the side, making sure to have a good angle he smiled. 

Once again, he lowered his face, taking another whiff of her delectable scent. It was intoxicating, his entire body shivered in delight. If he hadn’t been hard before, well he was sure he’d be now. 

First things first, he needed to mark her, she was his after all. He’d always wanted to do this, his hands firmly grasped her large mounds of flesh. The fat molded easily into his hands, his fingers digging into each mound of flesh. He squeezed, and he squeezed hard, he could hear her cry in pain, but this did need to happen. After a few seconds she stopped struggling, and then he removed his hands. It was slight, but the bruise was there where his fingers dug into her young flesh. 

Pyrrha cried out in pain! He was hurting her, why was he hurting her?! She was confused, he had taken off her shorts, then she felt his breath again. Next she felt him slowly side off her stockings, only to stop half way as he pulled them back up. Then… then he grabbed her bottom. He had squeezed, and even after she cried he continued. The pain had been intense, but short, soon she found her body heating up, her core once again clenching tightly as a fire had been light. The pain soon eazed into a sense of pleasure, one she’d never experienced before. She moaned again, this time louder, and longer.

A new sensation hit her, a moist feeling between her thighs, though her mind didn’t know what was happening her body did. And her body was preparing her, her pussy clenched and flexed, her asshole squeezed. A burning desire consumed her womb as her cervix continued to prepare itself, her ovaries began to pulse in anticipation. Her body wanted this, it always had after all, he was her one and only daddy.

  
  


He heard the moan, and it filled him with a sense of joy and pleasure. Okay, it was time to really get her ready. Once again he brought his face to her rear, this time though, he had a plan, his tongue now sticking out began to taste her. He dragged it gently across her virgin asshole. He began to prod, trying to get her to loosen up, he could feel her instead clenching around it. So he began to circle, enjoying the small ridges, he could feel every bump across his tongue, ever curve and edge. 

As he continued to roll his tongue, he felt her relax, her body shuddering at the new sensation. He took this chance! Quickly, but not enough to hurt her, he slid his tongue into her hole. He had expected a foul taste, but she had just showered after all. It was pristine, save for the salty taste of sweet and her own fleshy flavor. He had to admit, he couldn’t really get it too far, her ass was just fat enough to really prevent him from getting too deep. But with what he could, he began to poke and prod her walls, feeling her clench onto his tongue a few times. 

He could hear her now, her soft moans had become louder, his heart beat faster every time. After a few minutes he pulled out, and he swears she whined as he did. He couldn’t help but smile, he could have kept that up for ever, but he had more important business. His eyes gazed a little lower, her pussy was quivering, her lips flexing inviting him in. She was wet, much more than before, her body was preparing her for him.

He could have left it at that, but he wanted to, nay needed to have a taste of her virgin pussy. This was going to be a once in a lifetime chance.

Pyrrha’s body was hot, so incredibly hot, her core was burning and she needed to put it out but she couldn’t. Whatever daddy was doing to her, it was starting something in her she never knew, but she wanted more of it. She was starting to crave this feeling, she had given up trying to stop her moans. Her flat chest heaved as her sweat drenched shirt clung to her body, her budding nipples clearly visible. Soon though, the joy was over, he pulled away. 

She couldn’t help but whine, her body trembled and her ass clenched trying to stop him. But it was too late, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. The new sensation of emptiness filled her with sorrow, though that didn’t last long.

Soon she felt his tongue once more, this time though it was on her small slit, she felt it slide up and down, tasting every bit of her nubile flesh. Then he dragged it side to side, spreading her lips open, her body shivered as it prepared itself for more penetration. 

Her excitement didn’t have to wait long, she felt his tongue enter, this time it got deeper than when he was at her bud. She could FEEL it, the way that he circled, she could feel him roaming, rubbing against every crease and edge. Her body prepared itself, and her heart began to increase it’s pace. Something was coming, her lips clenched onto his tongue, her core was now an inferno. Then it happened, her entire form convulsed, her body shook violently she felt her mind going blank. She couldn’t think anymore, she didn’t need to think anymore.

Jaune hadn’t expected it, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased. She had her first orgasm, her body shook and convulsed. This was followed by small squirts, he couldn’t let that go to waste. More of her salty flavour entered his mouth, and he couldn’t help but feel excited. Once she was finished her body went limp, she must have used all her strength.

He felt his throat become increasingly dry. It was time, he was going to make her his forever, he was going to take her virginity. Slowly he stood up, the task proving difficult as he could barely contain his excitement. He wasted no time in dropping his sweatpants, his cock harder than it had ever been, the veins pulsing with excitement. He wanted to just penetrate her pierce her in one thrust. And, and he almost considered it, but even in his lust filled state, even with all the blood concentrated on his throbbing dick, he still loved Pyrrha. 

Shaking his head, he walked forward, her body limp enough for him to easily part her legs. Using his left hand to guide his cock, and his right to spread her ass apart for a good view, he made headway. He felt the tip press against her lips, this time nothing in between. “Oh god, her pussy’s so hot.” He could feel the heat radiating off of it, he noticed that even though it split apart easily at the tip, it began to cling tightly. She was trying to suck him in.

Pyrrha’s body went limp, her breathing slowed, and her eyes unfocused. She didn’t know what that was, but it was amazing, she wanted more of that. Though, her daze didn’t last long as she felt a jolt of pain course through her body. This brought her back to life, something was at her precious spot! She wasn’t sure what it was, but her body seemed to, she had no control of her lower half. Her lips seemed to part expectantly, but at the same time, she felt herself grasp the tip firmly. The pain, the pain was intense, and it only began to grow, as whatever it was started to move deeper. And yet despite her pain, her body welcomed it, her pussy gripping tightly, enjoying the sensation of the new invader. Even with tears in her eyes, she couldn’t help but quiver, drool forming at the edges of her mouth. This was important, she knew it, she just didn’t know why.

And how could she? How could she know that she’d been made a woman, marked as his forever and ever! How could she know that he’d paint her womb in his color, breed her over and over from now on and turn her into his own little cum dump. 

“Pyr, sweetie, you’re so tight.” Jaune was in a conundrum, on one hand, Pyrrha was incredibly tight and she felt amazing, even if he only managed to get the tip of his cock in, his head being squeezed and sucked on by her tight warm caverns. The problem was again, how tight she was, he could barely move, and he didn’t want to apply too much pressure and really hurt her. But nonetheless, the show must go on. His body shook, as he felt his strength leave him for a second, slowly he pushed, his head no longer visible as she swallowed his girth.

He was amazed she could take it at all, he was on the thick side, this just showed how much she was made for him. Pyr was obviously a gift for all the troubles he’d gone through. And he’d treasure her as his most precious item. 

“Okay, I got this.” He began to apply a bit more pressure, everytime he did though, her pussy tightened. She was like a vice, a hot moist grip that continued to massage his length as he pushed forward. Then he felt it when he reached her hymen. He couldn’t stop, he just couldn’t, so he didn’t. Pushing through he could feel the fleshy membrane rip as his massive girth pierced through her virginity. ON the other end he could feel her shake and cry out in pain. He could hear the tears and the yelling, her walls parting as he made headway, then he stopped. He had only gotten halfway, his cock was on the larger side and he’d just slipped it into a child’s pussy. He was already at the entrance of her womb, he could feel it, he could feel the suction as it kissed the tip of his dick. Odd how this had been their first real kiss, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Okay, he couldn’t go further, but that was fine, he would make due, he just stood there for a moment. He enjoyed the sensation, the way her folds wrapped around his dick, the way that he was shaping her. He’d be sure to ruin her for other men, no one was going to have her, she was his and his alone. He couldn’t help but reiterate just how hot her pussy was, the sensation thrilled him, and as he stood there he realized something. He had just penetrated his six year old best friend. That thought, that should have bothered him, but it didn’t. It thrilled him, he an adult man had just popped his six year old friend's virginity.

His large adult cock was being squeezed tightly by her small hot child pussy. There could have been no better way for him to lose his virginity if he was being honest!

Pyrrha couldn’t think! Her mind was blank, and her body was completely on autopilot. The mixture of pain and pleasure was too much for her child brain to handle, she had nearly lost consciousness when he had pushed past her hymen. Now? Now she was just a slobbering mess, her drool no longer held back as the ground beneath her moistened, a mixture of drool and sweat. 

She was just so full, and it was amazing! It hurt, but more than that she felt like the fire in her core had finally found what it was looking for. Even though her brain couldn’t handle it, her body was ready, it wanted this, just a shame that she couldn’t bear fruit she was still far too young. But soon, her body would be ready, her hormones would go to overdrive, it wanted a new life.

The feeling of his adult cock slamming in and out of her little girl pussy was way too much for her to handle! She couldn’t believe he hadn’t done this to her before, that she hadn’t been split wide open like this. Her walls quivered and quaked as his thick manhood continued to penetrate her. Her cervix ached with every powerful slam, she could feel that she wanted to open up for him, that she wanted something inside of her but she didn’t know what. Still her toes curled and her body tightened as he continued to slam that massive rod in and out of her.

After what seemed like an eternity he pulled back, dragging his cock to the very edge of her lips, his head still nestled in it’s new home. As he was about to continue, when he heard his scroll go off, it was Miss Nikos.

Tentatively he picked it up, answering after but a moment. “H… hey miss Nikos.” His body shivered, as he began to push in again, taking it slow not to sound too out of breath, her walls far more welcoming, but no less tight.

“Jaune, how is everything going? I just got to the airport and I wanted to make sure that my darling baby girl was okay.” Jaune gulped, he had no idea how to answer this question.

‘Well, I’m currently burying my cock into her small child pussy, I gave her her first orgasm, and she’s currently gripping me in a hot vaginal deathgrip.’ He couldn’t say it, but he was thinking it, once again though he found himself halfway, the tip of his dick giving her womb another kiss.

“S...she’s doiing… ah… great. We… agh, we just finished… watching a movie.” Oh god, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. But, it excited him so much! He was fucking his beloved, while talking to her mom, the thrill of getting caught was setting off his kinks so bad right now. Pulling his cock out once more he pressed against her cervix again applying just a bit more force.

“That’s good! Are you okay? You sound out of breath.” Dragging his cock out of her little kindergartener body, he noticed the red hint of blood covering his cock. Thankfully it was washed out by her juices, she was practically drenched. God, she was such a good lay, sure he’d never had anyone before, but still!

“Everything, everything’s good, sorry I had to… I had to run home real quick.” That was a damn lie, but it was a good one he thought. Once again he guided the tip of his cock as he pushed it in, he felt her shudder and watched as her toes curled. He watched as she did her best to push onto his dick, she was loving this just as much as him it seemed. Pushing further he felt her walls clamp down on him, her pussy squeezing his cock and milking him to the best of her ability. Pressing against her cervix again he continued to apply more force, part of him wanted to try to break through, to dig his cock into her little girl pussy just a bit more.

“That’s good! Can I talk to my baby girl?” 

‘Sure just let me stop breeding her, using her like the little fuck toy she was meant to be, I’m sure she’ll be up for talking after this.’ His thoughts were cut off as he felt her walls clench harder, she was having another orgasm it seemed. Her second one, and this time his cock was buried as deep as it could be, he felt her walls convulse and tighten. That was almost enough to cause him to burst, he couldn’t do that yet though.

“Sorry...she uh,s he went to sleep already. I just laid her to bed.” He was laying her alright, he was almost at his limit too, once more good thrust was probably all he had, his pace had increased a little now that she had become more accustomed to him. He was preparing to thrust back in, but he’d have to wait till he was off the phone.

“Oh that’s good… oh by the way Jaune?” Her tone caught him off guard.

“Ye… yes?” 

He could hear it and hoped she couldn’t, but Pyrrha was calling for him, calling out for her daddy, though it came out muffled.

“She hasn’t had her period yet, you can cum inside.” This had taken him by complete surprise, and because of that he tripped slamming himself as deep as he could in one powerful thrust, his cock finally penetrating her cervix and smashing directly into her womb. That had done it, his balls tightened, his cock tensed and soon a hot white flood of gooey semen flowed into her. Her womb did it’s best to gobble up as much as it could. But that had been too much, there was a severe amount of overflow.

  
  


“Daddy! DADDY DADDY~!” Pyrrha couldn’t help herself, whatever was happening, whatever it was that filled her up so completely, whatever it was that was molding her small form intos something new, it was driving her crazy, and she knew it was all because of her beloved daddy!

She had already experienced an immense amount of pleasure twice! This was the third time, and she was absolutely addicted to it, she would need to have more. 

Her face was warmed into a twisted smile, her drool still dripping from her lips. She had found, that playing with her puffy nipples had made her feel even better, her drenched shirt lay to the side. 

Then it hit her, this time far more intense than either before, her body convulsed and her pussy tightened, her womb began to clench. Something was filling her up, she felt it pressing against the very core of her body. She didn’t know what it was, but her body wanted it, she wanted more if it. She felt that something magical would happen soon, but she didn’t know what.

Her pussy tightened, as he pulled away from her, she didn’t want him to leave, she didn’t want to be empty anymore. She wanted daddy in her at all times!

Then she froze, his hands spreading her bubbly bottom once more, the same hard thing from before now pressed against her other hole. She gulped, and she felt her body instinctively tense then relax, it wanted this too.

  
  
  


  
Jaune couldn’t even react to the fact that his cum was dripping out of his beloved’s once virgin pussy, or that he hadn’t stopped cumming. No, he was way too caught up on what her mom said. “Sh...shiiit… I’m… I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be! I’ve wanted you to breed her from the start…” 

He gulped, “O...oh…” 

“Just… just can you tell me what you’re doing to her… right now?” Her breath was heavy… needy, fuck her mom was really hot too. 

“Oh uhm…”

“No no! Hold… I got a better idea.” He heard his phone vibrate and a video call had been started. Answering it and making sure to point it away he noticed she was in a hotel room, on her bed, completely in the nude rubbing herself. “Please… please show me… tell me what you’re doing to my baby girl!” All pretense of holding back had been gone. 

With one bit of bravery he set up the video on his end, pointing the camera down he showed Mrs. Nikos what he’d done. “Oh god yes…” 

Pulling his cock out he let his thick seed flow out of her young little pussy. “FUCK that’s hot! Can… can you do more? Can you breed her for me? Please?” 

He felt his cock get hard at the her words, her husky tone really setting him off, “I’ll take that as a yes~” 

“Hah… ha… okay…” Once more he pressed the tip of his cock against her walls, by this point Pyrrha had become incredibly still obviously exhausted from the previous endeavors. 

“Fuck her! Ruin that tiny pussy of hers! You can have her! Just breed her over and over for me please!” He could only nod as he slipped his cock back in, this time with much greater easy. 

He watched as Mrs. Nikos began to furiously finger herself as he began to thrust, his hips rolling back and forth as his cock continued to inch forward and back. “God, I can’t wait for you to be able to get it all the way in there. I want status updates, I need to see you bury that monster cock all the way in that little pussy of hers okay?” 

“NNngh! Yes!” 

“Good boy! NNNGH SO SO GOOD!” 

  
He continued to fuck Pyrrha, pounding her kindergarten aged pussy over and over. He wouldn’t let her get away with anything less than a full womb at this point. “Spank her please! She’s been a naughty girl! I’ve seen what she wears when you’re around, she wanted to be bred I promise!”

He raised his free hand, his lust blowing his reasoning out of the water. **SMACK** His hand hit her young flesh as she squirmed beneath him finally waking from her fatigue. “Again!”

**SMACK**

Her bubbly bottom rippled as his hand came down again, her young skin bruising with each smack. Over and over his hand met her big thick ass, and he couldn’t get enough of her erotic moans and jolts of pain. He had never been so hard, and for good reason too! 

He had spanked her, she’d been spanked by her mom before and she hated it, this time? This time it lit a fire in her again. She wanted him to do it again, so much so she squirmed when he did trying to thrust backwards.

  
  


Mrs. Nikos was enjoying it just as much, her fingers continued to invade that milf pussy of hers, she was obviously going to hit an orgasm soon. 

“Breed her breed her breed her! Over and over! Slam that thick cock of yours into her little pussy! Fuck her over and over! Creampie her please! I need to watch my little girl squirm! I want you to make her yours over and over!” She took a moment to breath, “You’re fucking a little girl! A six year old little girl who has no idea what you’re doing to her! You’ee breeding her, turning her into a filthy little fuck sow before she’d even learned anything else! Yes! YES! Make her think of nothing but that fuckrod of yours!”

She’d been excited apparently not that he could blame her, as his massive girth continued to slam in and out of her tight little slit he felt his balls tense. Once more a river of his thick white seed filled her young womb. He could feel a change this time as she gobbled up as much as she could. “NNNGGGGH!” On the other end Mrs. Nikos had hit her climax, her juices splashed and squirted freely as she fell back.

With baited and tired breath he turned towards her, “Thank you.”

He received an instant response, “You’re welcome, have fun this Summer. ;) I want Grandbabies as soon as she can conceive. Send me more videos and pics alright?” With that she hung up the phone, obviously exhausted.

Oh yeah, she was definitely his forever. Slowly, as he came back to his senses he pulled out, her pussy was tighter than it had been before, it obviously didn’t want him to leave. But he had to, there had been something else that caught his attention, and his erection had not gone down in the slightest. He eyed her bud and licked his lips.

Jaune was far more excited than he had been prior, the thought of any trouble now gone from his mind. Her mother wanted him to fuck her, that had to explain her shorts and clothing choices, she often had told him it was her mom that picked them out.

Oh god his cock was throbbing, covered in their combined juices, the head now pressing against her little bud. He was going to completely make her his, unlike before he was filled with confidence, his cock lubricated, and her body ready and waiting. He watched as her anus clenched and opened ready for its turn, it didn’t have to wait. Unlike the prior times, he pushed in, with one powerful thrust. 

“HOLY SHIT.” Was his eloquent response, if her pussy had been a vice, then her ass was a death grip. It was tight, it was hot, and he could feel all of her ridges, and unlike before he was able to bottom down, only stopped by a solid 2 and a half inches due to her thick fat ass. He couldn’t help himself, he brought his hand up and with a solid smack slapped her right cheek. He heard her yelp and squirm, he watched her body tighten and her toes curl again.

Then he felt it, something was touching the tip of his dick, it was small and it confused it.

  
  


Pyrrha’s body froze! She couldn’t move and her mind had flatlined, unlike before he hadn’t gone slow, no instead he pushed whatever it was he was doing all the way into her. She FELT her stomach bulge, as he reached far deeper in her, only stopping when she felt something slam into her bubble bottom. She quivered and her body convulsed, she almost lost consciousness but came too after a minute due to a powerful smack. 

Though that stopped when she realized that she could see a bulge in her stomach, slowly she put her small hands around it to feel it, that’s when her world began to fade.

When she squirmed and pushed against him, he knew she loved having her bubbly butt smacked, after all it was made for it! It was huge, there was no way that he couldn’t give her a good spanking. He did it again, and again, and again, swapping between each cheek. He watched as her pussy gushed, small squirts hit the tile floor below. Good, she was a masochist, he could work with this. She really was made to be his little breeding sow, but he loved her loved her more than anything else. 

Soon though he needed to get back to the topic at hand, her body was ready for him, so he pulled out once more. This was much slower than when he slammed her with his powerful thrust. He wanted to feel her as he pulled out, this time he let his dick slide out completely, realigning himself he thrust once more, his powerful thrust causing her body to convulse and shift. He could feel his pelvis smash against her reddening ass.

He continued, over and over, each thrust more powerful than the last, he was almost afraid he’d break the wall, but that didn’t really matter. **smack smack** Everytime he pounded her, her ass jiggled, she really was made for him, the perfect woman!

“Oh god baby, I love, I love you so much, we’re going to do this all the time I promise!” He had plans, he couldn’t let her not have his cock in him. They’d have to walk around naked, but he was sure he could convince her.

He watched, in a trance, her ass bouncing on his pelvis, each thrust shifting her a little, he could hear her moaning. She wasn’t holding back anymore, her voice was loud and clear and he could hear her call for him.

“Daddy! More DADDY More! I’m almost!!!!” Her body stiffened at the same time he felt his balls tighten, with one more powerful thrust they both reached orgasm. Once again, his thick white fluid filled up her little precious body, her pussy still dripping from the overflow, and now it was her ass’ turn, when he was done he would coat her entire insides white.

In the process of orgasming, he fell back, finally bringing her out of the hole. He could only see her back, but he noticed how delightfully bare it was, he watched as she convulsed, finally getting to see it for the first time. God, even as he blew his load he could feel himself hardening inside of her. 

She was finally free! But that didn’t matter, that’s not what she cared about, her body was wrought in pleasure. This was the best day of her life, and she hoped there would be more of it in the future!

It took them both a solid ten minutes to let things die down. Her legs felt like jelly as she did her best to stand, oh god she could barely move, but she had to turn around she wanted to see daddy.

As she turned around, she came face to face… well face to dick, with his peepee. This, this is what he had used to make her feel good. She couldn’t help it, she had to thank it somehow, so she gave it a small kiss, like he had taught her before. When she pulled away, she caught a strong whiff of it, her senses went on high alert, her pussy clenched and her nipples hardened. 

She couldn’t help but slide her tongue across her lips as she stared at it, it pulsed in front of her, her nose touching the top so she could continue to get good strong sniffs. She loved the musky scent, it was intoxicating. She didn’t know why but her body did of course. Her eyes glanced upwards to look at her Daddy, he was smiling, he was happy with her!

Jaune watched, in absolute glee as she pressed a small kiss at the tip of his cock, it twitched in response, he was equally happy when she didn’t pull away. Instead she stayed in front of it, the tip of her small nose touching the top of the head. She was smelling it, and it was obviously driving her to heat. Soon their eyes met, and he saw the most delightful sight, her eyes were hazy, in a daze but he swore he could see hearts.

He watched as she really took the moment to heart. Once more she placed a gentle kiss on the tip, this time running her small tongue across the messy slit. That soon evolved into her taking the head into her mouth. He could only watch as she bobbed her little red head back and forth taking as much of his impressive girth into that tiny little mouth of hers. The excitement continued to build up as she ran her tongue along his glands, cleaning him of both their bodily fluids. 

In the excitement he felt her little hands grab onto his shaft as she continued to stroke him, trying to drain him of every last bit of semen he had left inside his monstrous cock. It didn’t take long as he’d already grown sensitive. Large spurts of his thick seed began to fire forward, filling her little mouth as she did her best to take it all. Once it had proved too much she pulled back, his seed covered her alabaster skin in thick white globs. He felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest, she was absolutely stunning, glazed and coated in his thick seed.

He wanted to go again, he really did, but he realized something. 

“Hey baby?”  
  


“Ye… yesh daada….” She could barely form words, she was so cum drunk she probably didn’t realize he was actually talking.

“Stay here okay? I have a gift for you.” 

Her only response was a nod as she stared lovingly at his cock. Soon he made way back to find his bag, and that’s when he found it. A smile on his face as he walked back, he noticed her eyes were tracking his cock as it moved with each step. This was good, this was the best day ever.

Soon he reached her, and pulled out the collar he had meant to get for their new dog, he’d just have to get a new one. Kneeling down he watched her eyes gaze at him lovingly, undid the collar and placed it around her neck. She shuddered, her body realizing that it belonged to him now.

Once he put it on he prepared to take a picture, but then an idea happened. Grabbing the Permanent marker from the bag, he began to scribble on her lower body. 

He soon walked up to her, her eyes still focused forward unable to actually follow him. He took a selfie, with his arm around her and a peace sign. 

Soon he hit send, and it was on its way to her mom.

When she looked at the text, she smiled, this was the best plan ever. Jaune would be the perfect husband for her precious daughter, unlike her scumbag of a cheater. She had just needed to secure him for her.

“Amazing! I love what you did to her! Keep it up, you got all summer and more!”

She hit send.

Jaune received the text and smiled, he appreciated the photo. 

Glancing back at his beloved as she stared up at him now, yearning for more, he took a moment to appreciate his masterpiece.

In front of him was his beloved loli, her belly semi inflated, accentuating her childish fat. Her legs spread slightly as she couldn't close them, cum dripping from both of her holes. Her body caked in a thick white coating and just above her womb in Permanent Marker, two twin arcs were drawn with the words. ‘Jaune’s personal Use.’ Written on them. 

Slowly he kneeled in front of her, and without warning he caught her lips into his, this wasn’t like their childish kiss. This was an adult kiss, his tongue invaded her mouth and she responded in kind, her small muscle couldn’t compete with his and he took full control invading and savoring her flavors. Soon he ended it and began to speak.

“You belong to me now Pyr. You understand right?”

She nodded, “Yesh dwadde, I..ve been yars alshways.” 

“Good.” He picked her up and began to kiss her once more, this was going to be an amazing Summer.

  
  


Pyrrha didn’t know what happened, she hadn’t expected any of this, but she was happy, she was daddy's and he was hers forever, getting stuck in the hole wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
